Brother Raw Explains It All For You
by Sar-kaz-m
Summary: Also known as Raw's Guide to Humans, for Young Viewers. Slightly crackfic, the POV of an empath.


**1.Stay with the tribe**

_if you can't stay with the tribe, beware of Humans_

Raw had always had one true talent. He could remain completely unobtrusive. It was an art, really. Unfortunately, this also got him into trouble in the first place. When the tribe relocated ahead of invading LongCoats, Raw had lingered behind unnoticed, not wanting to leave the woods that made up the only home he'd ever known. That got him captured.

However, the talent also got him free, because it was only the work of a day or two to so fade into the background of the Longcoats' prisoner caravan, that he was able to unobtrusively work his paws free of the rope restraints, and then slip away.

Humans are dangerous but unobservant. The Pappay runners caught him much faster and held him much more securely.

**2. If you do take up with Humans, try not to get emotionally involved**

_even if you can feel their reliance on you_

Truth was, Raw was terrified almost every moment of their adventure. He'd jumped off the cliff because anything was better than being eaten. He tried to not get involved with their problems, but DG was the sweetest human he'd ever met, and Glitch such a fascinating challenge to read, and Cain frankly scared Raw, so he didn't dare defy the Tin Man. When Cain said, "Let's go," Raw went.

Raw had never left his tribe and their woods before. He spent the entire trip so scared and so desperate to keep up, that eventually, he was just swept along.

Reading Glitch's memories had been the final straw. The twitchy man had such bravery and resolve in his past, he could give Cain a run for his money. Raw decided the least he could do was help DG complete her quest.

**3. Remember, keep your mental shields strong around Humans**

_because they're so emotionally inept, they broadcast for spans around them_

Something was growing between DG and Cain and it was making Raw feel like someone brushed his fur the wrong way when he was around them. DG would look at Cain, her eyes wide, and Raw would feel her emotions wash over him, like rain.

Cain would watch DG when he thought no one would notice, and his emotions were like bees crawling on Raw's nerves.

He tried not to spend much time around both at the same time. DG's emotions were always wistful and a little desperate, full of longing and despair. Cain's emotions were heavier, wound about with regret and determination, and bleak anger at himself.

It all got worse after the Eclipse. In comparison, spending time with the older princess was a relief. Her uncomplicated grief and guilt, Raw could handle. She kept an impressive library, and a couple of evenings of reading taught Raw what he was smack in the middle of with DG and Cain.

He never realized that Humans didn't have mating cycles. It was all so much easier for Raw's people – the females went into season, the males wooed them, the lucky males got mates. The whole tribe raised the offspring.

But this "love" stuff and "sexual tension" and all just about drove Raw crazy.

**4. Try not to live with Humans **

_you're unlikely to get a decent night's sleep_

Several weeks after the Eclipse, Raw felt like he was at his wits end. For some unfathomable reason, Cain had elected himself DG's bodyguard, which meant they were in the same room ALL THE TIME. The miasma of emotions the two were throwing out made Raw sick to his stomach. This evening, he'd retired early to his room, to try and use one of his people's meditative techniques to shake off a headache and bolster his mental shields.

Just when he thought he was getting somewhere, he felt it. A surge of emotion. Coming from DG's room down the hall. Frustration, anger, desperation, longing, desire. Like a cloud of smoke, it filled the hall and seeped into Raw's room.

Wincing, he tried vocalizing his chant, reaching for the emotional equilibrium it should bring.

He couldn't hear voices, but he knew from what he was receiving that DG and Cain were fighting. He couldn't interfere, he didn't dare. But soon his chant became a prayer, that the two humans would just GET OVER THEMSELVES!

Then, just when Raw thought he was going to start whimpering like a cub, a wave washed over him. The negative emotions were suddenly gone. In its place came a flood of positive emotions. Love, tenderness, affection.

For a moment, Raw sighed in relief.

Then, of course, DG and Cain started broadcasting something else entirely.

Raw didn't get any sleep after all that night. He ended up pacing his room. This was worse than when the females went into season.

**5. If you really have no choice, it's considered polite not to let the Humans know that you know**

_unless you can use it to tease them mercilessly_

What a change a mating makes.

Raw couldn't hold back a snicker when DG and Cain joined everyone for breakfast the next morning. DG just smiled serenely at him. Cain gave Raw a suspicious look, but the Viewer simply smiled innocently. Raw could feel that Cain didn't buy that for one minute. Raw started to look forward to the ways he could tease the imposing Tin Man.


End file.
